1. Field of the Invention
In the conduct of an extensive plant breeding program--on behalf of a commercial farming company, and in such company's experimental orchard located near Fresno, Fresno County, Calif.--I have originated a substantial number of new and distinct varieties of fruit trees, and which include the present variety of plum tree.
2. Classification of the Variety
The present variety of plum tree is embraced by Class 38, Plants, of the U.S. Patent Office MANUAL OF CLASSIFICATION.
3. Prior Varieties
Among existing varieties of plum trees which are known to me, and mentioned herein, are the Eldorado (unpatented) and the Angeleno (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,747).